


Highschool Sweethearts

by cappuccino_wafer, NaturaITea



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dumb Reader, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, candy monster - Freeform, edgy damien as always, everyone x reader - Freeform, fem reader - Freeform, marshmallow monster, monster prom x reader, monster reader, polly being high as always, reader is VERY dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuccino_wafer/pseuds/cappuccino_wafer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturaITea/pseuds/NaturaITea
Summary: Transferring to Spooky High was definitely the one of the most daunting things you've ever had to do before. So many new faces, new personalities to get used to, and well... when the faces are as beautiful as the ones your peers have... it might not be THAT daunting after all?





	1. Chapter One

 As (Name) jogged up to the steps of Spooky High, her heart beat rapidly quickened, if she were to guess the speed of her heart at this current moment? At least one million miles per minute- no, second was more like it. Spooky High, her new high school. As (Name) was a new transferee, a senior transferee at that, it was safe to say she was an utter  _wreck_.

  Hoping to calm her mess of a heart rate, she took in a deep breath- and almost gagged. It seemed as if every single monster gave off their own scents, and boy were they the mustiest and nastiest smells she has EVER whiffed. Hopefully, it was nothing more than the monsters who were currently surrounding her. 

  Though that was when paranoia hit her, was it perhaps... her own musty scent she was smelling...? Panicked, she quickly subtly lifted her arm to sniff and make sure it wasn't her, she was relieved to find that it definitely wasn't. Her sinuses had become clear once again due to her own familiar marshmallow scent. Coming from a family of nothing but dessert monsters (and being a marshmallow monster herself) definitely had its perks. 

  Still contemplating on whether or not to actually take the steps to enter her new school, sudden yells of terror erupted and echoed throughout the school, immediately causing the extra chattering of students to stop- and also yell in terror.

  Deciding against turning around, (Name) continued to stare straight ahead of her, a hand on her chin. Well, that was the run down until, a shadow loomed over her menacingly, somehow completely blocking out the sun from any and all angles. If there was a time to turn around, it was most definitely now. Quickly spinning  around, she was met with a broad chest. Putting a hand on her chin once again, her (color) eyes slowly trailed upwards to meet the annoyed golden ones of a tall red-skinned male with maroon colored hair and two similarly toned horns- though one seemed to be broken in half.

  Staring dumbly up at him, she smiled and waved at him with a grin on her face, obviously not sensing the danger levels coming off the guy. 

  "Move." He bluntly stated as one of his hands had completely been engulfed in flames. 

  (Name), processing this, did not move an inch, and by doing so, she had accidentally agitated the already angered male.

  "Are you fucking dumb or something?! I told you to move!" As his flames got closer and closer, (Name) could feel herself roasting a bit, and it finally clicked,

  "Oh yeah! Sorry about that!" She grinned cheerfully once again and stepped out of his way. 

  The boy looked taken aback for a second, and it seemed that in his confusion, his flames went away. He angrily shoved his hands in the pockets as he scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Whatever, dumbass." He walked past her as others cleared a pathway for him. 

  Though she had been partly roasted (mostly her hair), (Name) was still oblivious to the rudeness he had 'greeted' her with. Though she was slow to react, she wasn't slow to remember her roasted hair, (Name) ripped out the roasted chunk, ate the toasted part of it, and placed it back in her hair, molding it to make it mesh well together once again. 

  (Name) had absolutely no idea what she looked like, but she didn't care. Taking a slightly-less deep breath than the one before, she walked up the steps of Spooky High and entered the hallway.

  She had been walking around the hallways aimlessly for a while now, so much so that she actually heard a bell ring once, meaning she missed an entire period just trying to find that period! This school was practically a maze! Now, she had been trying to find her Math class for the longest time, and still, no luck. Too deep in her thoughts, she was not paying attention and bumped into someone, causing both her and the rando whom she had bumped into to both fall down.

  (Name), being made up of one of the lightest candies, felt little to no impact with the ground, but looked to her side and noticed a lone pair of glasses.

  Being curious, she picked them up and looked through one of the lenses, to her surprise she could see clearly! 

  She heard a slight groan from the person she had bumped into. It came from a purple-skinned male, his hair was also purple, so much so to the point it was almost black, and with the small frown adorning his face, she could spot a small fang. 

  He brushed off any imaginary dust he could've had and stood up, "I believe you have something of mine." His arm was now outstretched, his palm open and expectantly waiting for (Name) to return whatever she had of his, most likely his glasses.

  (Name), too, stood up and handed him the glasses, "Sorry for not paying attention, also I think we might have the same prescreeption! I think that's how you pronounce it... Anyways, isn't that cool?!" She excitedly yelled.

  The purple male physically recoiled at hearing those words being spoken, but recollected himself and once again, he cleared his throat, "That is purely coincidental..." He looked off the side to void eye contact but then resumed, "So don't go reading too much into it."

  (Name) blinked twice in a dazed state before giggling slightly and pointing to her head, "This is mostly air, I don't read too much of anything! So you don't need to worry!" 

  He slowly nodded and his frown deepened as he a noticed a sticky smudge on one of the lenses, noticing this, (Name) spoke up, "Hey if you can't see out of one eye, it kinda makes you a pirate? Which is good! You don't see pirates too often nowadays!" 

  Purple boy raised a skeptical brow, "Pirat-" Too bad (Name) cut him off almost completely, "Yeah! Pirates! Mostly everyone is so used to using BOTH eyes that they don't get how cool only using ONE eye would be. Well, except cyclopses, but you're not a cyclops!" (Name) could've rambled forever, explaining her point of view, but the male she was talking to coughed into his hand, causing her to shut up and listen to him completely.

  "So what you're telling me is... since most people use two eyes to see, I'll be... unique if I get used to only using one eye?" 

  (Name) nodded excitedly, "Exactly!"

  The male put a hand to his chin and whispered an "Interesting..." under his breath, before straightening up and looking (Name) up and down, "I've never seen you around before, are you perhaps a new student?" 

  "Uh-huh!"

  "For a someone so new, you don't seem terribly incompetent..."

  "Thanks! My name is (Name) (Last Name)!" She stuck out her hand for him to shake, unfortunately the most he did was glance at her hand to give it a disapproving glance before making eye contact once again, "...Liam." 

  Liam continued, "I suppose I could allow you to sit with me during lunch... If you see me, just know you're mor-" he paused, "no... just welcome to sit by me." With that said, he smoothly walked away. 

  Though he wasn't looking behind him, (Name) waved Liam goodbye anyways (it was only the polite thing to do, after all)!

  As (Name) turned around to continue walking down the halls to find her (second) class, she was interrupted by four people practically barreling down towards her, with no time to react, all five of them tumbled (what is it with (Name) and falling down today). Out of all five of them, (Name) took the most damage as she was at the bottom of the stack. Sure, it didn't hurt that much, but still! 

  A muffled, "Brian get off me!" was heard. This was followed up by a very clearly stated, "I can't, Oz is on me." 

  "I'm... really not...." Another voice chimed in.

  "God damnit Brian! Get off!" A low chuckle was heard as an enormous weight was immediately lifted off of (Name), this was followed by whoever else was on top of her. 

  Though (Name) did feel a bit flattened, she was fine overall. As she was on the ground, she sat up and looked up to see four unfamiliar faces around her in a circle. Out of the four of them, a girl with light blue skin and mostly black hair (there was a thick stripe of white near the front) offered her a hand to help her up, which (Name) took graciously. 

  "Hey! Sorry about that! We didn't mean to come at you like that" She let out a small laugh, "Anyways my name's Vicky!"

  She pointed to another girl who had a fire mohawk, "That's Amira, she's the one who got us into this." Vicky clenched both her teeth and fists as she forced that out. Amira threw a small smirk (Name)'s way and even though she had crossed arms, she lifted up a hand to wave.

  Vicky gestured to a male with light green skin and dark green hair, "This is Brian," she clenched her teeth once again, "Who wouldn't get off." Brian gave (Name) a nod of acknowledgement. 

  "And finally," She put her hand on the shoulder of yet another male, but this time he was almost completely black, like a shadow (save for his eyes and eyebrows, those were easy to spot because they were completely white), "This is Oz." Noticeable nervous sweat was falling down the side of his head as he averted his gaze and scratched his neck awkwardly and let out a small "hey."

  Vicky let out a small snicker, "Don't mind him, he always gets like this whenever there's a pretty girl around." 

  White was soon to rush to Oz's cheeks as he swatted Vicky away, who was still laughing. 

  Amira rolled her eyes as she made her way over to (Name) to put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, if you're down to find out why we accidentally trampled and probably coulda killed you, come sit with us at lunch."

  But... She also had Liam's invitation to think over. Either way, (Name) nodded at Amira, who gave her a soft smile in exchange.   

  The bell rung, and Brian snapped his fingers, "That's our cue."  The four waved goodbye to (Name) as more and more students filled the halls. Through the horde, Vicky, Oz, Amira, and Brian had seemed to just vanish into thin air. 

  Well, there goes (Name)'s only chance to find her way through this school. She had already missed two full periods due to this problem. 

  She took another glance at her paper with her schedule on it, her third classroom being '16'. Frustrated that she couldn't find the other two classrooms, she looked around her to see if anyone looked friendly enough to give her directions, when she conveniently looked to her right and spotted her designated classroom. Internally, she groaned. 

  Though otherwise feeling a bit silly, her frustration practically melted away (though not completely, she still did miss two periods). With a bounce in her step, she threw the door open and exclaimed, "Hello fellow classmates!" She only received a few confused waves as greetings, but she didn't care much as she looked around the room. 

  (Name) was glad to see one familiar face, the face of the guy who had tried to completely toast her earlier! Yes, she didn't know his name yet, but that didn't deter her from taking a seat next to him. His eyes were half-lidded, but an intent to kill shone through them as he took a glance at her. 

  "Hey fire guy!" 

  'Fire guy' rolled his eyes as he he moved to rest his hand against his cheek, "Hey, new dumbass." The insult, of course, flew right over (Name)'s airy head.

  "Fire guy, can I have your name?" 

  "Damien." He replied bluntly, his face said he was bored, his eyes said he all he really wanted from her was to shut up already. 

  "Oh okay! Damien, can I ask a question?" 

  Damien lightly smirked, "You just did." He was quick to wipe it off as soon as it came, though. To him, it was a sign of actually getting used to her, AKA weakness.  

  "Anyways, I like your horns, and like, how one is broken. Did you do that on purpose?" 

  With a shrug, he replied, "Yeah, it was to piss my dads off, only worked for like, three weeks though. Shock value goes away." 

  Putting a hand to her chin, (Name) had let out a semi-lengthy "hmm..." as she stared at Damien, looking him up and down, she then jumped slightly in her seat, "Oh! Oh! What if you got like... gun hands..." Her eyes gleamed as she continued, "Then if someone asks you why, you could be like," she mustered up her best impression of Damien's voice she could, "Not taking any questions right now, losers." She then made finger guns and pretended to 'shoot' Damien. 

  Damien now had a grin on his face, sharp teeth clearly visible, "Your impression of me fucking SUCKED, but even I gotta admit that'd be fucking metal-" He was going to continue, but the teacher walked in, causing him to roll his eyes, "If you know where to get gun hands, tell me at lunch." (Name) nodded and then sat up straight and faced the teacher.

  Soon, class was over and (Name) being (Name), she couldn't learn a single thing. Neither could Damien, though, he had fallen asleep. At least he finally looked calm?

  Not sure if she should wake him up or not, (Name) decided against it (after all, he might be extra angry when woken up). She stood up, but was distracted by his hair. It just looked so soft. She looked both ways, and pat his head a bit, in absolute awe at how soft his hair was (her eyes were practically spirals as she pet him). Though, she was stricken with fear as she soon realized she could accidentally wake him up, and so she backed away and exited the door.

  With that little interaction out of the way, she practically skipped off to her next class, which was conveniently right next to the one she was in! Though her first (third) class was pretty draining, she still kept her same energy walking into her next class. 

  She waved to everyone who turned to look her way, when two excited gasps were heard. Naturally, (Name) turned towards them. She was met with three new faces. One being a pink-skinned fish woman with a darker shade of pink, long hair. The second was another woman, she was a gorgon with light green skin, a look that suggests she was looking down on (Name) and cute little snakes for hair! She had great fashion sense, though. The last face belonged to a buff, brown haired man with a beard. Behind him, was a wagging tail. 

  Both the bearded man and pink lady practically ran over to her, whilst the green woman slowly made her way over. 

  "Are you seriously made up of candy?!" The two asked simultaneously.

 "Yup! Ninety-percent marshmallow and thirty-percent air!" (Name) excitedly and proudly exclaimed, hands on her hips. 

  "That would be... one hundred twenty percent." The green woman chimed in. 

  "Well, coach does always tell us to give more than one hundred percent!" The buff one spoke up, leaving the green one to roll her eyes and shake her head. 

  "Anyways, we got word of how there was a monster who ate her own hair after meeting Damien because she was just completely edible, but I just thought it was people messing with me again! And yet, here you are!" The pink one's sky blue eyes gleamed with pure joy. 

  "I actually believed it! By the way my name is Scott!" Much like the pink-skinned lady, his blue eyes also had nothing but joy behind them.

  "I'm Miranda!" The fish lady pronounced. 

  Almost in sync, three pairs of eyes landed on the gorgon, causing her to sigh, "Vera."

  "And I'm (Name)!" 

  "So... (Name)... now I'm left to wonder if other people can eat parts of you as well.. or is it only you?" Miranda questioned. 

  "Oh! Anyone can eat me! Wanna try?" 

  Scott's tail began wagging uncontrollably, "Would I?!"

  (Name) began to grab a hold of her arm to rip off, when Vera interjected, "Are you guys really sure this a good idea. You guys probably shouldn't eat her." 

  Miranda waved her off, "Oh, don't be silly! I wasn't going to be the one to eat it. I was just going to give it to one of my serfs." 

  "And coach always says to try new things!" Scott justified. At their words, (Name) happily ripped off her arm to hand off to Scott and Miranda. Scott tore off a piece to give to Miranda, who stuck it in a small bag. Vera was left in a speechless state as she watched Scott wolf down the arm, and (Name) not be fazed at all.

  "It sure seems tasty! But.. is your arm going to be okay?" As Miranda asked, pointing at her uneven shoulder blade that the arm was ripped out from. After she had pointed it out, (Name) had begun flattening out her torn blade, 

  "Yeah, it'll eventually regenerate!"

  "Cool! If it regenerates by lunch you can sit with us!" Miranda, just like the others, had invited.

  "Miranda, you can't just invite anyone to sit with us." Vera whispered, even though (Name) could still hear every word, but as usual, (Name) didn't really notice the fact that she was supposed to be offended.

  "Of course I can! Plus (Name) is cool! All in favor of letting (Name) sit with us at lunch say 'Aye!'" 

 "Aye!" Scott grinned, there was a bit of marshmallow around his mouth, but it was cute. 

  "There it's settled! Usually my dad bribes people to vote for him, but now it's all fair!" Vera's eyes rolled at this statement, but didn't fight the issue any longer. 

  It was official! You now had an invite to sit with them! Along with Liam's and the group of four.

  Soon, the teacher entered forcing everyone to go to their seats. 

  Once again, having a head literally full of air doesn't help very much when trying the absolute hardest to learn. Oh well. 

  The class ended rather quickly and once the bell had rung, (Name) was out of her seat and out the door, no way was she waiting for the teacher to dismiss her. Also, being one of the first outside had its perks! Such as the halls being much calmer (for like, two milliseconds anyway)! And! Her arm grown back in that period of time!

  As she was making her way to her next class, she stumbled upon a small bag of... sugar? (Name) picked it up to inspect it, when an arm was thrown around her. Confused, (Name) looked up to see the smiling face of a translucent girl with a ponytail and sunglasses atop her head.

  "Heyyyy! I was like, all the way over there when I saw you pick up this coke and I think it's the coke I had lost!"  

  Confused, (Name) pointed to the bag of sugar in her hand, "This?" The girl nodded quickly, "Oh sorry! I didn't know it was coke, I thought it was sugar!" (Name) fumbled getting out her grasp to turn around and hand her the bag.

  "Thanks! Hey, if you're down we could totally ditch next period!" 

  Well... Not like (Name) was able to learn anything anyways, "Sure! I'm down." 

  "Great! Follow me, we're going to the bathrooms, that's like, the best place to ditch." With that, the two of them went into the bathrooms to ditch class.

  When the two had entered, Damien was also seen ditching.

  "Hey Damien! Have you met my new friend..." She looked towards (Name) for her name.

  "(Name)!"

  "My new friend, (Name)?" She continued.

  Damien nodded, "Yeah I've met her, what's up with you, Polly?" New name acquired! Thanks Damien!

  Polly shrugged, "The usual, y'know? What about you? Got lost on your way to English class again?" She mocked.

  "Um, no, I actually found it today." (Name) can confirm that he did, indeed find it today. "Tell 'er, (Name)."

  "You know you don't have to cover him, right?" Polly snickered. 

  Well, (Name) did know she didn't have to cover for him, but she couldn't lie (especially considering the fact he no longer wants to kill her) either. "If he usually gets lost, today he didn't!" Damien smirked at her words, "Told you. I just hate math and my stupid fucking teacher is a dick." 

  Damien has literally no filter. 

  The period was spent cracking jokes with each other (and Damien getting fired up at random moments). Overall pretty good! (Name) could probably confidently call both Damien and Polly her friends.Then the lunch bell rung. 

  Polly and Damien were practically out the door, but turned back to see what the holdup with (Name) was,

  "You comin'?" Damien asked before continuing, "Because I'd really fucking like to know where to get gun hands."

  "Yeah! I'll meet you guys there, I just have to do something quick." 

  Polly shrugged, "Suit yourself!" And with that, the two turned around and walked off to the cafeteria. 

  (Name) just ended up using the bathroom, why she didn't just tell them that? That's unknown. But soon, (Name) landed herself a tray of food and looked around the cafeteria for her new friends.

  Vicky, Amira, Brian and Oz were at a table in the corner, waving (Name) over. Though they realized they needed an extra chair, so Amira just punched someone out of their seat and took it to put at their table. For (Name). How sweet!

  Polly, Damien, and Liam were at another table, this one being more upfront, from where (Name) was standing, she could see that Damien had his arm resting on the table, obviously wanting to arm wrestle Liam, who was obviously not having it. 

  The next table was directly in the middle, at this table was Scott, Miranda, and Vera. Scott was off to the side, shouting as Vera's snakes tried to eat. 

  At another corner there was one, unoccupied table (there must've been a reason for that). So, if she truly wished it, she could easily sit by herself, and could probably deal with the pressure of choosing where to sit in a much, much, MUCH better way.

  But then again, it'd be rude to not accept ANY invites, right?

  Wow! This was quite the dilemma!

  So that begs the question,

  Where to sit?


	2. Riveting!

  “Huh. This is a uhm…a cucumber.”

 

  (Name)’s normal jovial and carefree features turned into one of disgruntlement as she thought really hard. It was quite the challenge for the highschool candy monster. Partly because this was a tough choice, there were many choices to go with...and all of the monsters who invited her seemed so sweet! Well, maybe not _literally_ as sweet as her, but they came close enough. That aside, the real reason that this was such a hard decision was that well, if it wasn’t evident enough, (Name) wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed.

 

  “The uh…” (Name) began muttering to herself as she shifted her weight back and forth. Her head tilted to the side as she eyed the rather colorful- wait! That was it! “That colorful crew were nice to me.” She told herself as she chewed on the inside of her cheek, which tasted like marshmallow of course. She eyed the open chair as well with her (color) eyes. Plus, they _did_ just punch someone for that new chair.

 

  “But then again... Liam asked me first.” The marshmallow monster added as she furrowed her eyebrows more. Her attention was now turned as she looked at the table where the vampire, demon, and ghost were. Man, it really was hard thinking. Maybe that’s why she didn’t do it so often. “And Damien also wanted to know about gun hands.” She squinted, imagining his hands right now, turning into death bringing guns. Exciting! Then, (Name)’s attention shifted over to Polly. She, uh, she was nice!

 

  “Those two were nice! And the snake lady was too, I think.” (Name) also spoke to herself aloud, before nodding to herself. She watched as the trio had their fun. Or rather, the werewolf and mermaid were having their fun and the snake lady was just managing to tolerate the two. Those three seemed to be a blast to hang out with, plus they didn’t seem to be freaked out at all by her regeneration powers, which was pretty cool.

 

  “Mhm, all this thinking is making my brain hurt.”

 

  “Hey (Name),” Polly called out from her table. The ghost grinned as she waved at the candy monster, winking at her as well. “Why are you over there talking to yourself?” She said, low key calling (Name) out. Of course, the marshmallow monster didn’t even notice this fact and just shrugged and grinned. There was a sudden look of realization on the translucent girl’s face as she spoke up again. “Oh my god! Are you high?” She smirked as she pointed at herself. “I’m high too!” With a laugh, she waved (Name) over. “C’mere so we can talk about it!”

 

  “Okay!” And before she knew it, she found herself sitting right at the table with Liam, Damien, and Polly. Wow, that was easy. Guess that settles that. Grinning, (Name) dug into her food and happily ate it. It wasn’t the best thing she ever ate, but she supposed food was food. Then again, she didn’t really need to eat at all, but it was fun to! Looking up from her food, she chewed on it thoughtfully as she looked at the ghost again. “By the way, I’m not high…” The candy monster pursed her lips. “I think.”

 

  “Polina,” Liam spoke up, a disapproving frown on his face like always. His head was still craned down to look at his phone which was pointed towards the untouched food tray in front of him. (Name) tilted her head as she stared at the hipster looking vampire with that dumbstruck look she always had. Did he ever smile? That was the question that rang through her mostly air filled head as she squinted at him. “Don’t tell me you drugged the new transferee.” His voice dripped with huge amounts of disapproval as his eyes finally looked up to look at the ghost.

 

  “I’d never do that!” A form of offended-ness appeared on her face as Polly pressed a hand to her chest. She leaned back in her chair, as she rolled her eyes. “I may _love_ getting things lit and drugs and stuff, but I’m not as two dimensional as you may think to drug her.” The ghost did however, smirk as she looked over to (Name). “Unless she wanted to get high as fuck with me, then I’d give her them.”

 

  “Yeah, yeah whatever.” Suddenly, Damien spoke up, casually leaning back in his chair with a bored look on his face. Seemed like he never ended up getting that arm wrestling match with Liam.  His feet were propped up on the table, much to Liam’s disapproval, but then they were swung off and ended up under the table. In a just as swift motion, the demon leaned in closely to the table, a devious look on his face. “Now that you’re here... Tell me (Name), do you have any idea where I can get some fucking sickass gun hands?”

 

  “Oh!” (Name) said, blinking. She had totally forgotten about all of that. Then again, she didn’t remember many things. Like, she barely remembered what she ate for breakfast today! Oh wait... did she even eat breakfast today? Hm, that was another mystery to be added to the list of never ending mysteries in life. Scratching her cheek, she pursed her lips. Her brain still hurt from all that thinking earlier. “Um, maybe you can go find a gun dude and a...um...a surgeon? Yeah! A surgeon! They’re good at replacing body parts, I think.”

 

  “...” There was a moment of silence as Damien stared at the marshmallow monster, Polly drank some alcohol from who knows where, and Liam was doing whatever on his phone. “That sounds pretty fucking legit!” The demon finally said, a scary grin on his face as he slammed his hands on the table. (Name) blinked as she watched the demon dash off, leaving the three of them behind. Well, that went better than expected!

 

  “My immaculately and flawlessly arranged food!” Liam’s exasperated voice cried out as he looked at the mess of the food that Damien had made due to his hastiness. “It’s been ruined!” Curious, (Name) scooted over to look at the vampire’s plate. Suddenly, she gasped in awe at the apparent mess that had been left behind. It looked so pretty! Like one of those weird art pieces that looked like the artist just threw paint at.

 

  “Are you sure? ‘Cause it looks pretty cool!” The candy monster chirped as she pointed at the plate. Liam’s face went from disgruntled to confused as he looked between the marshmallow girl and his plate. It was pretty obvious that whatever was on his plate was a wreck, then again, he remembered his encounter with (Name) earlier and she was pretty... creative. “It looks like some sort of art piece nobody knows what’s it’s about!”

 

  “I-” Liam began, before stopping and looking back down to his plate with a look of deep thought. It did look like one of those art pieces. And those art pieces were _cool_. Not because they were well painted or anything like that. No, no, that’s not what made art, art. Art was confusing, and no one knew what they meant. And that was the beauty of them. And if his plate looked like that... then that meant his plate was _art_. “That’s is one hundred percent correct!”

 

  “It is?” Polly spoke up as she leaned over to check out the plate as well. A goofy look was on her face as she inspected the plate. She squinted before giggling a bit. “ ‘Cause that kinda looks like a giant mess.” She said, before raising her bottle of alcohol high and laughing once more. “Then again I’m like, _super_ _drunk_ right now so…” The two others watched as she took another swig from her bottle. “Everything looks like a giant mess right now.”

 

  “Ignore her.” Liam spoke up, rolling his eyes as he looked away from the ghost. “Anyways…” There was a hesitant look on his face before he continued. “Thank you... I suppose for enlightening me and opening my eyes to the possibilities of food art.” (Name) grinned and winked at him, not noticing the very subtle shade of pink that coated his cheeks. “Since you’re not terribly bad.. .Damien, Scott, and I are having a hang out this weekend. If you were to join us, it’d be a more than adequate meeting.” Holding out a hand, Liam looked at the sweet monster expectantly, much to her confusion. This continued on for a minute or so until he spoke up.

 

  “Your phone, please, so I can contact you again in the future.”

 

  “Oh!” And with that, (Name) successfully got ahold of new digits without even really trying. Cool! So now she had his number and he had her’s. Wow, technology.

 

  “Haha puh-lease!” Polly spoke up again, her bottle of alcohol now empty and sitting idly on the table. With her infamous grin, she looked between (Name) and Liam. “She’s _way_ too cool to be hanging with any of you dweebs when…” Like a flash, the ghost appeared by the marshmallow monster’s side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder before smirking self righteously towards Liam. “She could totally have a girls night out with Vera, Miri, and me! That’s way more fun than you guys!” With another gesture, Polly asked for (Name)’s phone as well. And this time she actually understood! Well, after about fifteen seconds of confused staring she did.

 

  “It’s subjective to (Name).” Liam retorted back, crossing his arms as he rolled his eyes once more. Suddenly, the bell rang, and the mass of students in the lunchroom began to file out. “It’s been an interesting lunch with you, (Name).” The vampire spoke as he stood up from the table. With a nod, the candy monster watched him throw away his food, which he apparently never ate and disappear into the crowd. Huh, he was weird, and cool!

 

  “See ya, (Name), and _totally_ hit me up if you wanna hang!” The ghost laughed as she winked. “I’ll probably get super hammered and stuff, but it’ll be a blast and stuff!” And with that, the ghost too disappeared into the crowd. The marshmallow monster waved them away, her mind lingering on the events that had just happened. This was much more fun than her old school! In fact, she was so elated by the events that it wasn’t until the lunchroom was nearly empty was when she realized that she had no idea where her next class was supposed to be.

 

  “Aw shoot!”

 

  “Need help, kid?”

 

  “Hm?” Hearing a rather deep voice speak up behind her, (Name) quickly pivoted on her heel to look at the person who spoke. “Oh hi!” It was Brian. And behind him was the... the uh, the color crew from earlier! Grinning, she realized that she didn’t sit with them earlier, a small pang of guilt ran through her. “Oh, sorry by the way for not sitting with you guys, someone kinda already invited me before you guys.” The marshmallow monster explained. “And I’m not a kid, at least that’s what my dad told me anyways.”

 

  “Psh, don’t worry about it.” Amira spoke up, a small smirk on her lips as she placed a hand on her hip and waved off the comment. Wow, she was surprisingly calm about this! After all, she had punched someone for an extra chair! Speaking of which... what did they end up doing with that chair? Eh, who cares, it probably doesn’t matter. Suddenly, (Name) felt a hand be clasped on her shoulder. Looking back, she saw that the fire lady was closer now. Wow! She wasn’t being toasted this time. Weird. “Next time to make it up, you should totally hang out with us next lunch.”

 

  “Oh cool!”

 

  “S-so, where are you heading? And also, we should also be heading out too...almost everyone is gone now.” A familiar shy voice spoke up. Craning her head, (Name) looked over to see the resident shadow man, Oz. At his observation, she looked around to see that indeed, everyone was nearly gone. Well that was quick. Looking down at her schedule, she quickly told him that she had gym class next. “Oh nice! Uh, we all have gym too during this period.”

 

  “Sweet!” Vicky spoke up, excitedly popping her head out from behind Brian. “You’re gonna have a great time with us in that class!” The blue girl said as the rest of her body appeared. Woah, magic. Winking, she jabbed a thumb in the direction of the four of them. “We work together great as a team, especially in dodgeball, which we happen to play a lot for some reason.” (Name) slowly nodded her head. She never played dodgeball, it sounded like fun though!

 

  “Okay then!” (Name) said as she began to follow the color crew out of the cafeteria. With a small, ditzy smile, she bubbily skipped along with them, wondering just how this “dodgeball” game was played. She knew that there was a ball involved, I mean, it was in the name. Unless, that was a trick just to fool people! With a small gasp, she held a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened in shock. Oh man! She almost fell for that. With a sly smirk she mentally high fived herself for avoiding the trap. Oh man, she was _so_ smart-

 

  “Alright! We’re playing dodgeball today!” A deep, very sportsmanlike voice boomed as (Name) snapped out of her daze. Looking up, she saw a very tall and burly tiger, who was standing on two legs- wow! Speaking to her fellow classmates. With a hefty grin, he spun a rubbery red ball on the tip of his claw before speaking once more. “Now get dressed and we’ll start picking teams!” And like that, the candy monster found herself being swept away with the current to the locker rooms.

 

  “This all looks and sounds exciting!” (Name) said as she grinned brightly at Vicky and Amira who had lockers nearby. All of them quickly got changed into their clothes before shoving it into the small lockers that could barely hold anything compared to their own regular lockers. After being changed into the the plain white tee and the short red shorts, she skipped out of the locker room, starry eyed and gleeful. Oh man! She was pumped for this!

 

  “It sure is.” Amira responded as she followed behind the marshmallow monster. A small smirk was on her lips as her hair flared up proudly. (Name) watched entranced by the mysterious flame hair. What would happen if she poured water over the hair? Would it stay or would it go out? Ooh if it did go out, would she be able to regrow it? Or did it like make her bald? Whilst thinking this, (Name), being the airhead she was, didn’t notice her hand stretch out to pat the flames and that her hands were getting toasted and slowly getting burnt by the hair.

 

  “Woah, woah.” Amira said, her eyes widening and batting away the hand with a strong sense of emergency as she saw the tips of the marshmallow monster’s fingers be blackened by the intensity of her fire. There was both a concerned and an amused look on her face as she watched (Name) carefully. “I know I heard that you’re able to regenerate and stuff, but I don’t think you wanna get your hand burnt before we play dodgeball. It’s kinda brutal out there.”

 

  “She’s right!” Vicky spoke up as she skipped out of the locker rooms. “I had to straight up give a very long and heartfelt speech to one guy out there on the court in order not to be killed.” With a small, sinister grin, she laughed. “I shortly betrayed him though.” With this, (Name) tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows. What exactly did this sport have again? It sounded dangerous! Then again, she got into all sorts of dangers, so that wasn’t much of a difference to the candy monster in all honesty.

 

  “Okay…” The sweet monster spoke as she scratched her cheek. “So how does this game work, again?

 

  “Simple.” Amira replied. There was a confident grin on her face as her fist lit up on fire. (Name) watched in awe. Man this lady was like a stove! So cool, or actually... hot! As she bit back a giggle, the candy monster watched as the djinn punched her own fist to extinguish it. “You throw those balls at people,” She said as she pointed to the rubber ball that the tiger had earlier, “and if their thrown at you, you dodge ‘em... or catch them, I guess.”

 

  “Alright!” With a sharp whistle, the attention of all the students in the gym was caught. Turning her head, (Name) blinked as she looked over to the tiger once more. “Time for a nice game of dodgeball!” Scanning the crowd, he pointed right at Amira. “Amira! You’re going to be one of our team captains and…” The marshmallow monster watched as the monster pointed at another monster. “Cronus! You’re going to be the other, now everyone line up so they can sort out teams!”

 

  “Oh sorry!” (Name) said as she was squished, not that it really hurt, in the small bustle of students. In a matter of minutes, the crowd had turned into a more or less straight line for the fire djinn and...whatever the other guy was to pick from. After watching them participate in one of the most intense games of rock paper scissors, (Name) was amazed, she was taught that rock beat everything (even itself if she was the one doing it)! The two finally settled on order. Amira was to pick first.

 

  “Brian!”

 

  “Samuel.”

 

  “Oz!”

 

  “Caidee!”

 

  “Vicky!” The sweets monster watched as the two went back as forth and the line diminished around them. “(Name)!” Upon hearing her own name, she perked up and happily skipped over to Amira’s group. As she passed Brian, she saw him hold up a hand, remembering what the fire djinn did earlier with her fist, the marshmallow monster simple giggled and punched the highschooler’s fist before passing him, leaving him confused.

 

  “Get to your sides!” The tiger said as the last of the monsters had been divided up. Like a lost puppy, (Name) followed her team to their chosen side of the court, still not entirely certain of what was really going on. Then again, she rarely knew what was going on at any given time. She watched curiously as the tiger threw one ball at Amira and...what was that other guy’s name again? Eh, whatever. “Start!”  
  


  All at once, chaos broke loose. With a battle cry, Amira threw her ball with great force at the other team leader, completely nailing him in the head. There was a scream of “oh shit!” as the balls went flying. Left and right (Name) saw her teammates being knocked out. It was horrifically beautiful. In the corner of her eye, she could see the tiger laughing in joy as he threw more and more of those rubber balls into the fray.

 

  “AAH!” Vicky screamed as she threw dodgeballs all around her. Her aim wasn’t all that great and she was hitting some of her own teammates, but then again, she couldn’t really see well due to her eyes being closed. Meanwhile Oz seemed to be doing spectacular, he looked amazing as the lights shone down on him and as he struck dynamic poses to throw the balls. Granted, the balls barely crossed the other side and never hit anyone, but he looked great throwing them!

 

  But oh man, Amira and Brian were on fire! Actually, only Amira was, because of obvious reasons. But anyways, the two were killing it. Back to back, they defended each other from balls while completely taking down at least half of the other team on their own. It was so dynamic to watch. It was mesmerizing, which is how (Name) completely blanked out as dozens of dodgeballs flew right over her head. Man, the other team had bad aim.

 

  (Name) blinked as she was snapped out of her trance. Looking down, she saw that a dodgeball had rolled down to her feet. Picking it up, she grinned as she got set to throw it. She was totally prepared for this!  With a short cry, she lobbed the ball, only for it to fall short of the line. Good effort though! Proud of her little accomplishment, she grinned and didn’t notice a very fast dodgeball coming straight for her.

 

  “(Name)!” With a great shout, the ditzy marshmallow monster was knocked out of her trance as she watched Brian leap in front of her. Eyes wide, she watched as a dodgeball came in contact with his chest and bounced right off of it. With a small ‘oof’ he fell to the ground in a very dramatic fashion. Gasping, (Name) fell to her knees as she took his hand in her’s. There was a few more gasps as the rest of the color crew surrounded them. “I’m dead, I can’t go on.”

 

  “I know, you’re a zombie, but you didn’t have to take the blow for me Brian.” The marshmallow monster whispered in a remorseful tone as she squeezed the green zombie’s hand gently. She felt a hand clasp on her shoulder and saw it was Amira as she, too sunk to her knees. On the other side of them was Vicky and Oz as they both mourned the loss of their comrade. “You were one of our greatest assessments.”

 

  “That’s not how that word is used,” Oz cut in with a sad voice as well, “but yes, he was one of our greatest. It’s a shame to see him in this state.” In a mourningful manner, he gently patted his friend’s shoulder, the small shadow dude doing the same as a tear ran down it’s cheek. “He once cut down hundreds, he was a true tank... but now... he’s gone.” Looking up, the shadow monster looked at (Name) with a solemn expression. “We will have to carry on his legacy.”

 

  “He was my goddamn right hand man.” Amira cried out, clutching her chest before reaching out to rest her hand on Brian’s other hand. A look of pure grief and agony was painted on her face as her head dropped. “And a damn good one too.” He always had my back.” Looking up, there was a distant look in her eyes and voice. “I remember it like it was five minutes ago, we were mowing down those other suckers without a care. And now he’s gone.”

 

  “What a tragic day this was.” Vicky uttered as she began to wail. Suddenly, there was a loud, slow clap. Looking up, the five of you, including Brian who was still lying down on the ground, saw the other team watching in awe. Wiping a tear from his face, the other team member who had begun clapping told the group that the self sacrifice and the sheer amount of emotion they all displayed was so moving that the other team had all come and decided to throw the match.

 

  So all in all gym class ended pretty swell! As the three of you went inside the locker room to go and change after a successful match. (Name) quickly got changed out of those clothes and into her preferred clothes without a hitch. In fact, she even remembered to ask for directions for her next class as well! On top of that, they even invited her to hang out over the weekend, cool! It wasn’t until they were exiting the gym that a sudden question occurred to (Name) to ask her classmates.

 

  “Who was that buff tiger?”

  
  
  


  “I forgot I was bad at directions…”

 

  Trying to remember the directions that Vicky had given her earlier (Name) scrunched up her face as she tried to recall what had been told to her. She wasn’t very good with that, with a head full of air and all. Seeing as that had come to no avail, she sighed as she continued the flights of stairs that she had started on. They seemed to be never ending! But they had to lead up to somewhere, right!

 

  After about five minutes of continuous stair climbing, the marshmallow monster finally saw the light of whatever this place lead up to was. Excited, she ran up to the door where the light shone brightly through. Of course, this lead to her completely eating it and falling flat on her face, but hey, that was funny- right? Anyways, getting up from that, she made her way to the door and opened it, hoping that her class was here or whatever.

 

  “Heya stranger.” After stepping through the door, it was safe to say that this was not her class. Unless her class had a bunch of computers, books, and tables in it. Actually, maybe it was. But this looked more like uh, a labberry? Something that sounded like a fruit or whatever. Looking over to where the source of the sound was coming from, (Name) saw a purple cat sitting behind one of those big tables with a large array of items splayed out in front of her.

 

  “Never seen you before,” The cat continued as she lazily leaned into the palm of her hand. With a smirk, the pink haired monster eyed the marshmallow monster. “The name’s Valerie, I run a shop, as you can see here,” With a gesture, the punk monster showed off her wares. “I usually move it around every so often to attract more customers, but you can probably find me around school...or around at lunch at one of the tables if you need me. So what’s your name? And see anything you like?”

 

  “My name is (Name)!” She said as she grinned. Taking the cat’s hand in hers she shook it vigorously before taking a look at the wares on display. “Ooh these are so cute!” With an excited grin, she scooped up the stack of greeting cards that was laid on the table. Hearts practically in her eyes, she looked back to Valerie. She could barely contain her excitement and began to even hop a little back and forth. “How much are these?”

 

  “Twelve bucks, won’t be accepting nothing less than that.” Nodding, (Name) set down the cards and began to take out her wallet from her purse. She looked into it, trying to mental math on how much she would need before remembering she was really bad at math. Shrugging, she randomly took out a wad of cash and slammed it on the table before quickly inquiring if it was enough. Looking up from her phone, the cat did a double take. “Holy shit.” She muttered as she stared at the large wad of cash. “Yeah it is...you sure you wanna give me all of that?”

 

  “Yeah sure!” (Name) replied, not realizing what she had just done as she admired the pretty pictures on the cards. “I have lots of that green paper, so take it or whatever. Like my dad always said,” With a mock deep voice, she continued. “It’s good to be generous to others...whatever that means.” She continued as she finally looked up to see Valerie quickly shoving the cash in her own wallet. “So yeah, it’s all cool.”

 

  “Hey, you’re really cool.” Valerie said as she finished putting away all her newly acquired money and made a mental note of the marshmallow monster’s face. “Say, if you ever need help with my sister, Vera, or something like that, just let me know or whatever.” The purple cat continued before going on to double check something on her phone. “It’s been a really, really good pleasure doing business with you. Please, come back _anytime_.”

 

  “Alright! Bye!” (Name) said as she eagerly skipped off to explore the rest of the library. So most of the period had been spent exploring the area and admiring the covers of books, because you know, (Name) couldn’t really read them. Well, she could, but she’d barely understand anything about it. Eventually, she tuckered herself out and ended up sitting at one of the huge tables and began to admire her collection of greeting cards. Now these she could understand!

 

  “Ooh! Are those greeting cards?” With the new voice, (Name) was broken from the mini trance she had been in when she was reading the cards. Looking up, she was greeted with the most adorable sight ever. He was a blob the color of honey with the cutest face and the nicest little hat. “Do you mind if I take a seat? Dumbstruck, the marshmallow monster simply just shook her head. “Thanks!” Happily, the blob slid into the seat next to the candy monster and observed the cards from his seat. “Oh yeah! You were in a few of my classes earlier, my name is Blobert! It’s nice to meet you, what’s yours?”

 

  “My name is (Name)!” She introduced herself with a grand grin. At the mention of classes, she scrunched up her face in thought before a look of realization overtook her features. Oh yeah, she remembered him! He sat a few seats in front of her in that class with Damien. And she also recalled seeing him in the gym class. Huh, small world. Looking back at her newly acquired cards she nodded excitedly. “And yeah these are greeting cards.” She shuffled through them before a great idea came to mind. Plucking out her favorite of the bunch, she handed it over to Blobert. “You want one?”

 

  “I would love one!” He replied, eagerly taking it from her. And so the two of them spent the rest of the period discussing various things. Blobert even offered to help the marshmallow monster find her way around the school. It turns out they had the same exact schedule, funny! As for why he was here instead of class, it seems the teacher hadn’t shown up due to emergencies and they were allowed to have a free period that day. And so the friendship between the two began. (Name) even gotten ahold of his digits, sweet!

 

  There was so much elation radiating from the both of them in that time that the school was all happy and rid of violence and evil for a whole five minutes. Of course after those minutes they were back to normal, but it still was nice while it lasted! After the bell rang, the two of them parted ways after getting to the front of the school. With a large grin, (Name) happily skipped off without a care in the world, not even noticing who was in front of her until she bumped into someone. Hm, that seemed to be happening often today.

 

  “Oh sorry!” (Name) immediately apologized as she backed away from the chest she had bumped into. Squinting as she was almost blinded by the person’s sparkling skin, she seemed to recognize him a bit. There was a moody and depressive aura, sparkly skin, a emo haircut... was this who she thought it was? “Dmitri?” She inquired, tilting her head to the side. Looking into his eyes, she was certain she had the right vampire. And there weren’t a lot of things she was certain of, so she had to be right on this one!

 

  “Yeah, it’s me.” Dmitri replied in his familiar brooding and dark tone. As he observed her confused expression, he sighed and continued. “Your parents wanted me to walk you home, they said you would need the help to find your way home.” With a small “oh” the candy monster nodded in understanding. Her parents were always so helpful! He looked around once more, shrugging off the judgmental looks the other monsters gave before gently grabbing the candy monster’s hand. There was a small pink that tinged the vampire’s cheeks that the other didn’t notice as he gently squeezed her hand. “Let’s go home.”

 

  “Alrighty!” And so the walk home was filled with the two catching up with each other, review how the school day was like, and talking about how (Name)’s family was doing. And at the end of it all? An invitation to catch up more with him over the weekend, cool!

 

  And tomorrow was the weekend! Cool, but huh... a lot of people did invite her to go out and do stuff... who should she choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to decide!
> 
> A: The Color Crew (Vicky, Oz, Brian, and Amira)
> 
> B: The Boys (Liam, Scott, and Damien)
> 
> C: The Girls (Polly, Miranda, and Vera)
> 
> D: Dmitri


	3. Skeet Skeet!

  Soon enough, (Name) arrived home, as Dmitri had gone off his own way just a little while back (his help finding her house was very useful). Without a care in the world, she threw open the two doors to enter, immediately hearing the sound of metal clanging against itself. Confused, she circled around to see what happened.

  Apparently, swinging the doors carelessly caused the two guards that were by them to fall down. A small nervous laugh fell from (Name)'s lips as well as a small "whoops." Though, she didn't spend too much time dwelling on them, she simply looked straight of her to see the somewhat disapproving look on her buñuelo-based father's face, and the ecstatic smile plastered on her mother's pudding-based face.

  Her father snapped his fingers and the two fallen guards were dragged off, and replaced with two others.

  Her mother coughed into her hand loudly before speaking, "So, (Name), how was your first day at your new school?" 

  At her question, (Name)'s face lit up, "Oh! Oh!" She excitedly bounced in place, "It was so fun! I made a lot of friends!" She began to count on her fingers to see if she could give an exact number of how many she made. For every name she remembered, she marked off a finger, unfortunately losing count after the number six. She squinted at her fingers one last time before completely shrugging it off, "I actually don't know how many, but it was a lot!" 

  "Did you at least remember what we told you to  _not_ do?" Her father sternly chimed in. Noticing her silence and confused expression, he sighed and began rubbing his temples, "To not let other people eat you?"

  "Oh yeah, now I remember you mentioning that." She then looked off to the side and whispered a "I think?" under her breath.

  "And did you?"

  "Maybe one person?" At her answer, he let out a deep sigh.

  Her mother was quick to lightly put her goopy hand on his shoulder, "At least she's improving, Tom. Remember when she'd just let everyone have a piece and she'd take forever to regenerate? Look at her now! All in one piece!" She grinned proudly as he let out yet another sigh,

  "I suppose you're right."

  She clapped her hands together and looked back at (Name), "So... did you meet anyone cute?" She grinned cheekily, hooking her arms with the very obviously annoyed man next to her, "Highschool is how me and your father met, you know?" 

  (Name) scratched her cheek a bit, trying to recall all the faces of everyone she had met, before letting out an "oh!" in realization. 

 "There was a boy called Blobert!" Grinning, she continued, "He was like... made out of orange jello? Like, a slime boy, I think? And he had a hat on! He was really nice." 

  Her mother lit up at the word of 'slime,' "Slime? Is he like me?" 

  (Name) shrugged, "Yes..? But more.. blobby..." She shook her head as she remembered all the invitations, which were a clear priority, "Oh I also got invited to go somewhere with my new friends, so... can I go?" She began to twiddle her thumbs a bit in nervousness.

  "Absolutely not." Her father curtly answered. (Name) opened her mouth to begin asking questions, when her mother signaled for her to let her do the talking,

  "Tom, don't be like that. What's the worst that could happen?"

  "She goes to prison because of her new friends?" 

  Her mother laughed and waved him off, "You say that as if she hasn't gone to prison before." 

  He at first nodded at her words, but then shook his head and raised a brow, "What?" 

  With another laugh, she lightly slapped his arm, "Anyways, let the girl go and have fun!" She began batting her eyelashes, "Remember when we were teenagers and you set your entire uniform AND a building on fir-" He cleared his throat, loudly,

  "Fine, (Name), you may go. As long as your mother never brings that up again." 

  "Have fun! And I may not bring up that one again, but I have some serious dirt on you." She laughed.

  Excited with the fact she had permission, (Name) practically ran through the first corridor she saw when her mother called out, "(Name), sweetie, your room is the other way." Returning into the first room, (Name) yelled out a quick "thanks!" and began heading to her room, using the correct directions.

  As her "house" was actually a modernized castle, it took a few trials and errors to find her room rather than just knowing which corridor to go through, but nonetheless, here she was. Leaping backwards onto her bed, she took out her phone.

  To her surprise, she was in a group chat with Amira, Vicky, Oz, and Brian on WhatsBat. Just as surprising, it was still going! Quickly, she decided to join in on the fun.

        [hey guys ^^]

        [[AMOMO: oh shit hey (name)]]

        [[MOZO: sorry for the spam,,]]

        [[BROMO: yo]]

        [[VOVO: what's up??]]

        [did i miss anything?]

        [[BROMO: nah]]

        [[AMOMO: brian ur dumb yes she did]]

        [???]

        [[MOZO: we were just thinking of going to a bowling alley tmmrw if you were up to it]] 

        [[VOVO: what he said uwu]] 

        [ya that sounds like fun !! also can i ask u guys a question?]

        [[BROMO: shoot]]

        [[AMOMO: what that rat said, go ahead]]

        [[VOVO: hehe that rhymed]

        [[AMOMO: if u dont shut]]

        [[MOZO: ANYWAYS, what is ur question???]]

        [whats up with ur names ??]

        [[AMOMO: oh lmao we just decided to be hip nd cool ig by having matching names all based off  "momo"]]

        [[AMOMO: and as u can see brian's bitchass ruins it.]]

        [[BROMO: if anything mines the best tbh]]

        [[VOVO: no amiras right, its literally objectively bad.]]

        [[MOZO: yup.]]

        [[BROMO: bet.]] 

        [[MOZO: 6 dollars.]]

        [[AMOMO: ALL OF US 6 DOLLARS]]

        [[VOVO: YEEEAHHHH]]

        [[BROMO: SINCE WHEN I WAS MADE OF MONEY]]

        [[AMOMO: shut it you big wuss, if (name) decides your name is the best, WE'LL each give u 6 dollars]]

        [[BROMO: ....]]

        [[BROMO: (name)...]]

        [oh im the judge ?? well ok!]

        [this is based off the name momo right?]

        [[VOVO: yup yup]] 

        [hmm]

        [[BROMO: (name). i know you got in ya to make the right decision]]

        [[AMOMO: HEY NO SWAYING THE JUDGE]]

        [[BROMO: im not. it's called "using what you got to ur advantage"]]

        [[AMOMO: i hate you.]]

        [hmmm]

        [well,, amomo is just a in front of momo so it isnt really creative?] 

        [[AMOMO: this is devastating.]]

        [[VOVO: this is so sad ok boogle play despacitoes]]

        [[AMOMO: I'm going to. beat ur ass.]]

        [vovo is actually pretty creative, but i think it goes 2 far from momo]

        [[AMOMO: SUCK IT]]

        [[BROMO: im not even worried anymore tbh]] 

        [[MOZO: i disagree]]

        [[BROMO: oz.]]

        [[MOZO: yeah?]]

        [[BROMO: i might just like taking ur money the most]]

        [[VOVO: brian SNAPPED]]

        [mozo is pretty good too but...]

        [MOZO: y...yeah?]

        [only one letter off ^^;;]

        [[BROMO: (name) you are an Angel.]]

        [[AMOMO: holup holup how do we know (name) isnt biased]]

        [whats that] 

        [[BROMO: there you go.]]

        [[MOZO: do you think you could say why brians name is the best?]]

        [[VOVO: owO?]]

        [[AMOMO: vicky im gonna beat ur ass]]

        [it sounds the most like momo when u say it out loud!] 

        [[AMOMO: BUT SO DOES MINE]]

        [[BROMO: you heard her. now get in here nd give me what I was Promised]] 

        [[AMOMO: i hope you drop a bowling ball on ur foot.]]

        [[VOVO: this BLOWS]]

        [[MOZO: do... do i have to]]

        [[BROMO: gotta keep your word bro]]

        [yeah oz!]

        [[MOZO: ...]]

        [[MOZO: fine.]]

 

  After a while of simply staring at the dead chat, specifically four hours, she couldn't help but to wonder what happened to them. Did he get his money? No one knew for sure, well, no one but Brian. 

  She was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone buzzed with a new notification, but there was no new messages in the group chat? Thinking on her feet, she exited the group chat and saw two new messages from none other than himself, Brian.

  In the first message, was a picture he had taken of the monster dollars he had won in total from the others, the second message reading, "they kept their word lmao"

        [how much is that?]

        [[18 bucks, pretty decent amnt]]

  As soon as the message had popped up, she had planned to respond, but that was when a text from Dmitri. Quickly, she texted Brian back,

        [sorry hold on got a new text :p]

        [[lmao aight]]

  Now that that was all sorted out, she opened up the new text,

        [[(Name)? Did you think about my invite? if you say yes, I know exactly where we could go]] 

        [? when did u invite me?]

        [[It was when I was walking you home..?]]

        [OOOOH YEAH]

        [but i cant join u :9 i have some other plans ^^;]

        [[Ah, that's unfortunate.][

        [OH OH OH]

        [MAYBE U CAN COME 2]

        [[Can I ask where we'd be going?]]

        [a bowling alley! im going with some other friends 2]

        [[...Alright, I'll go. What's the address?]]

        [OH idk. I'll ask tmmrw :3]

  Dmitri had sent yet another text, but (Name) dismissed it in favor of texting the group chat,

        [hey guys is it ok i bring another friend tmmrw?]

        [[MOZO: oh yeah thats fine! which friend?]]

        [[BROMO: do we know em?]]

        [maybe? his name is dmitri] 

        [[BROMO: nvm no idea]]

        [[MOZO: doesnt vicky know him?]] 

        [[BROMO: idk ask her]] 

        [[MOZO: shes asleep.]]

        [[BROMO: bet]] 

        [[MOZO: ??? i can hear her snoring ?? this a bet i can win.]]

        [[BROMO: what you so loud for]]

        [brian do u just like betting?]

        [[BROMO: nah it's just a good word.]]

        [[BROMO: it can shut down anyone]]

        [[MOZO: just like how i was]]

        [[BROMO: yea.]]

        [[MOZO: ...]] 

        [anyways its late dont u guys sleep?]

        [[BROMO: only in class]]

        [[MOZO: sometimes? what about you?]]

        [i dont need 2 sleep! i usually just do it if im bored, which is rare!] 

  Suddenly, she sneezed. 

        [haha i just sneezed wonder whos talking about me]

        [[BROMO: r...riveting] 

        [[MOZO: actually i think im gonna turn in]]

        [[BROMO: what happened to only sleeping "sometimes"]] 

        [[MOZO: this is one of those times]]

        [[BROMO: whack.]]

        [gn oz! get a good sleep!]

        [[MOZO: gn (name) ^^]]

        [[BROMO: i dont get a gn?]]

        [[MOZO: ...]]

        [[MOZO: anyways, see you tmmrw (name)!]]

        [ya see you! :p]

        [[BROMO: ...whack.]]

        [[BROMO: hey (name) you mind if we whisper? i dont wanna wake the others by using the gc]]

        [ya ok!}

  (Name) was soon left on seen, but Brian messaged her outside the group chat soon enough. Which is probably what he meant by "whispering." The two texted each other basically non-stop messaging each other back-and-forth, with the only breaks being when Brian had to use the bathroom, which after every trip, he'd send a "u up?" text. And each time, without fail, she was. 

  (Name) squinted when a light that wasn't her phone hit her eyes. It was the sun! Quickly, (Name) expressed her shock with a quick and simple,

         [whoa the suns out :o]

        [[maybe next time we could do a video call?]]

        [yeah ok! sounds fun!]

  Seems like staying up all night was going to be a nightly occurrence!

  (Name) excused herself to get ready for the bowling alley, it was only seven am, but (Name) took REALLY long to get ready. Of course, Brian told her to go right ahead.

  After a two hour shower, and another hour used on deciding what to wear, she finally decided on a (color) crop top, a white skirt, and some white knee-high socks. She had no idea what shoes to pair her outfit with, but whatever, she could always choose later.

  Sitting back on her bed, she checked her phone and was met with a flooded group chat once again. Turns out, people can text a lot in the time span of three hours! (Name) was quick to jump back on the train. 

        [morning guys!]

        [[VOVO: and thats why the emoji movie deserved more recognition.]]

        [[VOVO: oh morning (name) !!]] 

        [[BROMO: mornin]]

        [[AMOMO: vicky?]]

        [[VOVO: yes, my dear friend?]]

        [[AMOMO: do u take constructive criticism?]]

        [[VOVO: no sorry, comments disabled.]]

        [[AMOMO: i hate u]]

        [[AMOMO: actually. u know what? i hate all of u.]]

        [[BROMO: i didnt even do anything.]]

        [[BROMO: this time]]

        [[MOZO: amira that's lost its hurt]] 

        [do u hate me 2?]

        [[AMOMO: NEVER]] 

        [[MOZO: and now it hurts again]]

        [oh yea, what time r we going?] 

        [[AMOMO: round 1:30, it gets hella packed later on]] 

        [oh btw idk if u saw my text abt bringing another friedn? is that ok?]

        [[AMOMO: yeah dude dont sweat it, bring whatever friedns you wanna bring]]

        [[BROMO: can i let u guys know smthn]]

        [[AMOMO: what do u want now]]

        [[BROMO: i love my friedn.]]

        [[MOZO: dont u mean friedns]]

        [aw come on guys it was 1 typo ;v;]

        [[VOVO: yeah whys friedns not plural]]

        [[BROMO: (name) is my only friedn now]]

        [[AMOMO: wow.]]

        [[MOZO: wow.]]

        [[VOVO: wow.]]

        [[MOZO: is this true (name)]]

        [no? ur all my friends! and i think u guys r also all of brians friends?]

        [[AMOMO: SUCK IT BRIAN]]

        [[AMOMO: and yeah we thought that too.]]

        [[VOVO: you regret saying that now dont you :3c?]]

        [[MOZO: brian looks absolutely devastated rn. this is so sad]]

        [[VOVO: ok boogle play]]

        [[BROMO: dont.]]

 

  Through the chaos and shenanigans of the group chat, it finally slowed down enough so that (Name) could easily ask for the address of the bowling alley they wanted to go to. Amira was the first one to provide it, and (Name) copied it to send to Dmitri.

  Under the address she wrote, "maybe u can come over and we can go together :o they want 2 be there by 1:30 btw!" Dmitri confirmed and like a moth to a flame, (Name) found herself back at the group chat. 

  After three hours of senseless yelling in the group chat, they informed her they were heading over to the alley, to get a head start since they lived pretty far from it. Also meaning that the group chat would be pretty much dead for a while. 

  But, that didn't matter too much when Brian was there to give small, riveting, and yet meaningless updates. Such as, "oz almost tripped and i laughed" and "amira almost got pooped on by a bird lmao" Truly just what (Name) needed. 

  Unfortunately, yet also fortunately, Dmitri soon showed up and was waiting outside for her. This was unfortunate because it meant she could no longer check her phone for updates from Brian, but also fortunate because at least now she could meet up with all of them! 

  Not wanting to waste any more time, (Name) grabbed the first pair of shoes she saw and slipped them on. Luckily, they weren't any that clashed with her outfit. 

  Unplugging her phone from the wall, she quickly stuffed it and a wallet inside a small bear-shaped bag. She snapped her fingers as she thought about what she could be missing, with nothing coming to mind, she shrugged and left her room. 

  Realizing she had gotten lost within her own home once again, she asked a maid to lead her, which she did! 

  "Bye mom, bye dad!" (Name) called out as she ran out the double doors to see Dmitri staring down at his phone.

  Waving at him she exclaimed, "Hey Dmitri! Ready to go?" Dmitri simply nodded as he extended his hand.

  This greatly confused (Name), causing her to tilt her head slightly. When an idea came to mind,

  "Ohh, d'ya wanna hold hands! Okay!" She cheerfully grabbed ahold of his hand, subconsciously swinging it as they walked together.

  "So, have you been to this place before?"

  Dmitri shook his head, "I've only heard about it from others." Though he was only calmly explaining something, his dark and brooding vibes were as strong as ever. 

  "Oh, Oh! Is that the place?!" (Name) tugged on Dmitri's arm a bit excitedly, pointing at a building with the sign "FUN ND GAMES ...IG" in turned-off neon letters. Ominous, sure, but if her friends trusted this place then so did she! Now taking the lead, she began to pull Dmitri with her, "Come on, I don't wanna be late!"

  With not much more resistance, he followed suit. 

  Once paying an entrance fee and for their shoes (Dmitri helped her count up the exact amount needed), (Name) made 'binoculars' with her hands, looking around the place to try to spot her friends. Once actually spotting them, she grabbed onto Dmitri's hand with no warning and began speed-walking over to the group.

  "Hey guys!" She excitedly called out, using her free hand to wave at them. Her greeting caused them to respectively turn towards her, with Vicky waving her over.

  Though once she actually reached them, she couldn't help but to feel that something was off. When it hit her, "Where's Amira?" 

  Brian shrugged, "Probably off shanking some dude." 

  As (Name) was about to reply, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turning around she found out it was Amira!

  "What's up? Did I miss anything?"

  "(Name) showed up!" Vicky pointed out.

  "...Thanks Vicky." At her thanks, Vicky grinned cheekily, Amira removed her hand from (Name)'s shoulder and the two soon devolved into poking fun at each other.

  "So... (Name) is this Dmitri?" Oz interjected.

  "Oh yeah! Dmitri, this is Oz. Oz, Dmitri!" As (Name) introduced them, Oz held out his hand for Dmitri to shake, which he simply glanced at, causing Oz to put his own hand down. 

  "Well... It's nice to meet you!" Oz warily exclaimed, some nervous sweat now visible.

  "Hm." Was Dmitri's only response.

  (Name) lightly nudged him, causing him to roll his one visible eye, "Nice to meet you too."  

  From the corner of her eye, she noticed Brian squint slightly, before replacing it with a lazy grin as he got closer to them, "So, (Name), ya know how to play?" He threw a thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the lanes and bowling balls behind him.  

  She shook her head side-to-side rapidly, "Nope, this'll be my first time" 

  Brian lazily grinned, "Ready to learn from the best?" 

  With the excitement of a puppy, she nodded. Just as Brian got ready to bowl, Amira interrupted, 

  "You tellin' people that you're the best at bowling again?"

  "It's the truth." 

  "Wanna bet on it?" Amira smirked, putting a hand on her hip.

  "Wait, Amira are you really sure you want to put money down on this?" Oz was quick to question.

  "Yeah, even I don't think it's worth it." Vicky added.

  Of course, Amira only waved them off and turned back to Brian, "So?" 

  "Fine. If you somehow beat me, first try, I'll give you whatever's in my pocket right now." Brian put out his hand for Amira to shake, to finalize the bet on his end.

  "Alright, but I'm only willing to put in half of what I got." 

  "Fine by me." With that said, the two shared a handshake, finalizing the bet. 

  "I'll go first." Amira stated, causing Brian to shrug and back off the lane. Picking up a ball, she took a single deep breath before taking her first shot.

  Nine pins down! (Name) began clapping, but was hushed down by Dmitri, as she got overly loud.

  When her ball came back, Amira took down the last pin. With a grin on her face, she turned back around, "Think you can top that?" 

  Brian shook his head, "Nah." But he grew a grin, "I know I can top it"

  He calmly walked up to the lane and picked up his ball. Turning around he looked at (Name) and spoke, "Make sure to play close attention, a'ight?" (Name) nodded and sat straight up, causing Amira to roll her eyes as she scoffed.

  And with no further warning, Brian went for it. 

  Strike!

  "Oh you've got to be fu-" Amira's words were drowned out by (Name)'s clapping (this time at a more moderate volume, but still loud enough to drown out Amira).

  "We told you not to do it." Both Oz and Vicky said simultaneously with a sigh, shaking their heads.

  Grumbling under her breath, Amira took out her wallet and quickly pulled out some cash. She walked over to Brian to fork it over.

  "Damn, twenty bucks?" Brian folded it up in half and shoved it into the pocket of his jacket, "I only had eighteen, not worth it."

  Vicky clicked her tongue,"This is so sad can we hit ten thousand lik-" before she could finish, Amira punched her shoulder, causing her to let out a small "ow" as she rubbed at it. Still rubbing at where Amira punched her, she spoke, "So, (Name), ready to take a crack at it?" 

  It took a few seconds to truly understand what Vicky meant, but (Name) finally understood.

  "Yeah! I'm what you call a..." (Name) looked off to the side trying to remember the word for it, "A seeing learner!" She proudly grinned and gave herself a pat on the back for remembering the word.

  "Oh, do you mean visual learner?"

  "Mhm! Thanks Oz!" He gave her a thumbs up, "Dmitri!"

  "...Yes?"

  "Cheer for me!" She demanded and much like Oz, he simply gave her a thumbs up, which counted as 'cheering her on' in her book. (Name) walked up to the lane and picked up the first ball she saw. Thinking back to Brian, she mimicked his stance as best she could. Bringing the ball up to her chest, she let out a deep breath, before mimicking Brian's follow-through as well. She stood in her spot eagerly watching her ball smoothly go for the pins and... 

  Strike! 

  (Name) bounced on her feet excitedly and when she turned around, her friends were clapping!

  "You sure this was your first time?" Brian joked.

  "Yeah, no way that was just beginner's luck." Amira added.

  "You can take my turn, I actually kind of want to see if you can do that again!" Oz offered.

  (Name) planned to accept the offer, but as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, loud yelling was heard. Immediately, everyone turned their heads to see what was going on. 

  Surprisingly, yet also not so surprisingly, the source was coming from Damien, Liam, and Scott! From what (Name) could see, Damien's hands were completely engulfed in flames, Liam was rubbing at his temples, and Scott was laughing. 

  "I'm gonna say hi! Be right back guys!" With that out of the way, (Name) skipped over to the guys. Still at a relatively safe distance from Damien's flames, (Name) waved at them, catching Liam's and Scott's attention.

  "Oh, hello (Name)." Liam was the first to greet her, after adjusting his glasses he continued, "Accepted our invite after all?" For a split second, a confused expression flashed across his features, "But I never gave you the place..." His eyes widened slightly, "Did you perhaps find us using the coordinates I had written on a streetlight?"

  (Name)'s head tilted to the side in confusion, "What's a coordinate?" 

  "I think it's when you find out what letters a color is!" Scott beamed as he added to the conversation.

  "What? No, Scott, that's a hex code. A coordinate is-" Before the vampire could even finish his sentence, another one of Damien's yells interrupted him.

  He had gotten a gutter ball.

  Just as he was about to grab his ball again, he turned around and (Name) being (Name), waved him down. And Damien being Damien, he grabbed his ball and threw it at the pins rather than properly bowl before making his way over.

  "What's up?" 

  "You don't have gun hands yet?" Surprisingly, (Name) had remembered this and was surprised by the severe lack of gun hands on the devil boy.

  "Yeah, apparently you can't kill someone and try to force a surgeon to transplant your hands because they 'can't give permission' or whatever." Damien rolled his eyes at the memory, "Anyways what are you doing here? Didn't think shitty 'nd run down places were your type of scene." 

  "I like to go anywhere as long as my friends are there!"

  At her answer, Scott's tail began wagging slightly, "Me too, bro!" He grinned.

  "Right..." As always, Liam sounded displeased, "Earlier Damien suggested we move to the arcade, would you like to come as well?"

  Scott slightly bent to (Name)'s height to loudly whisper in her ear, "It's only because he's so bad at bowling." (Name) nodded in understanding.

  "Hey!" Damien interjected with an embarrassed blush tinging his cheeks, "I'm not bad at bowling, this place is just rigged as fuck." 

  "Whatever you say bro!" Scott laughed him off. 

  "Playing games sounds fun! I'll go!" (Name) couldn't help but feeling like she had forgotten something as she accepted the invitation, when it came to her, "Oh wait! We need to get my other friends first, they're the ones I'm here with!" 

  "If you insist.."

  "Here! We can get to them faster if I carry you!" Scott gestured for (Name) to hop on his back, which she did happily. "So where are they?" (Name) looked around for a bit, before pointing them out.  "Alright! You guys wait here, me and (Name) will be back here quick since I'll be the one on foot!" 

  (Name) flashed the two a quick peace sign and just like that, they were off- or rather Scott was off. 

  And hey- he was right! They got to the group much more quickly than (Name) would've on her own. 

  "Hey guys, I'm back!" She shouted, gaining the group's attention. 

  "Hey again (Name), hey Scott." Amira greeted, and Scott waved at her to return the greeting.

  "Scott, Liam, and Damien wanted to go to the arcade, so I thought we'd come and get you!" (Name) explained.

  Brian shrugged, "Sure why not."

  "I'm down." Amira added.

  Oz and Vicky both simply nodded, leaving on more person. Their eyes fell on Dmitri, who simply shrugged.

  Good enough!

  "Great!" (Name) ruffled Scott's hair lightly, "Let's go back!" 

  "You got it, bro!" He turned around, and the group immediately caught on to the terrifying fact that they'd have to somehow keep up. Granted, Damien and Liam weren't very far, but still, it'd be somewhat of a challenge. 

  And.. Scott took off once again.

  "There you guys are, what took you so long?" Liam questioned.

  Almost in sync, both Scott and (Name) looked off to the side in thought, before either of them could answer, Liam shook his head, "Not you guys, I'm talking about them." He pointed at the group of panting teenagers behind them, well except for one.

  "I just wanted to save my energy." Dmitri blew the hair in front of his face, but it just fell back in the exact same spot. 

  "Yeah, yeah, whatever, can we just go now?" Damien shoved his hands into his pockets, "I'm tired of lookin' at the place." Everyone agreed and now at a normal pace, they walked to the arcade.

  Still holding onto Scott, (Name) turned to look behind her, "Scott says it's because he's bad at bowling!" 

  "And Scott is WRONG" Damien yelled from the front of the group. 

  "Oh no, yeah, I believe you, don't worry!" (Name) replied.

  "Good! Because, you should!"

  "(Name)... was that sarcasm...?" Liam's voice was heard.

  "Wait was it?!" 

  "Isn't sarcasm a cheese?" Both (Name) and Scott asked.

  "Guys... I think (Name) is in the clear..." Oz added.

  Liam audibly sighed. "No, you're thinking of Saint-Marcellin."

 "Wait... I thought that was when you try to make fun of someone?" (Name) blinked blankly.

  "No, now that'd be sarcasm." Dmitri informed her. 

  "Oh okay!" (Name) beamed at the information.

  "(Name), you're such a fast learner I'm so proud." Vicky wiped a mock tear from her eye. 

  "Can we go back to making fun of Damien for being bad at bowling? I liked that part" Amira snickered.

  "For the last time, I'm NOT bad at bowling!" 

 

  Luckily, before Damien could cause another scene, they had reached the arcade! 

  "Psst," (Name) whispered into Scott's ear, "I think i can be let down now." 

  "Oh right!" Scott let out a laugh as he helped (Name) slide off his back onto her own two feet again. 

  "Remember to not turn all your money into coins since some do take regular bills!" Oz reminded everyone.

  Dmitri raised a brow, "You got that, (Name)?"

  She rummaged around in her bag for her wallet, before taking out a wad of cash, grabbing whatever she thought was half, and putting it back into her bag, "Yes?"

  "Am I seriously the only broke one around here?!" Vicky exclaimed in absolute shock

  "No I'm actually pretty broke too..." Oz replied.

  "Oz you have sixteen bucks! You know what I have? Six!" For extra emphasis, she took out the six dollars she had in her pocket, "See?!"  

  "Damn, press F for respects." Brian chuckled, causing Vicky to glare at him. 

  "Whatever, who's tryna lose to me in Mario Kart?" Damien grinned, and (Name) immediately put her hand up, "I'll play you!" 

  "I guess I'll watch, I have nothing better to do." Dmitri put out there.

  "I'll catch up with you guys later! I think I smell my cousins!" Scott quickly bid goodbye to the group and was out of sight soon enough.

  Liam sighed, "I have nothing better to do here, I guess I'll watch too." With that, the group of four began walking away. 

  "Wait, Damien I'll play you too." Brian quickly added, following, before pausing briefly, "What about you guys?" 

  "I..." Oz began taking steps backwards, "I already saw something I wanted to check out." 

  "I don't know what Oz is doing, but me and Amira were gonna play DDR!" Brian nodded and he soon caught up with (Name) and the others.

  Damien got into the seat and propped his feat up, "Who's gonna play me fist?" 

  "I actually don't know how to play, Brian you go!" (Name) encouraged, stepping off to the side so that Brian could get into the seat, which he did. Luckily, this took actual bills rather than coins. Lucky since no one had exchanged their coins, and yet unlucky because, wow, what a rip off. 

  "Ready to lose?" Damien taunted, to which Brian merely shrugged.

  The two quickly selected their characters and which stage, and as the two revved up, in turn also revving (Name) up.

  "Who're you guys rooting for?" (Name) asked, her eyes glued to their screens.

  Simultaneously, Liam and Dmitri both shrugged, causing them to squint at each other.

  "Whoa Damien, you're in eighth place!" Her exclamation caused their attention to be focused back on the game once again.

"I thought you had said you were good at this?" Liam smirked, a chuckle dangerously close to escaping. 

  "Shut up! I am! It's just my wheel's broken or something!"

  "So is mine oiled up or somethin'? I'm having zero trouble." 

  Damien didn't say a word, instead choosing to let out an annoyed growl. (Name) watched the screens with wide eyes, even if she found it a bit hard to concentrate on both screens at the same time, she persisted, her eyes darting between the two every now and then. 

  And... soon their game came to an end, Brian had won, and Damien had come in last place.

  "Wow you suck." 

  "I already told you my wheel's broken or something!" He stood up, "Watch, let's switch and (Name), you play me." 

  "Didn't you hear her earlier?" Liam started, "She doesn't even know how to p-"

  "Okay!" With a bounce in her step, she took over Damien's seat, as Brian got out the other and Damien was quick to take over. 

  "I... I thought you said you didn't know how to play?" Liam questioned, dumbfounded. 

  "Oh I don't! I was just watching, but I think I get it!" Trying to put it into 'Liam language' (what she had dubbed the way Liam speaks) she continued, "It's like... Knowing without knowing!"

  Liam blinked, "Meta..." 

  "Yeah, yeah, meta this, meta that, let's go." (Name) nodded and they put in their money, which amazingly, (Name) knew how much to put on her own. 

  As soon as they chose their characters, cars, and course, the two went off.

  Aggressive button mashing was heard from Damien, whilst (Name) lightly pressed the buttons. Somehow, she had gotten the boost.

  "Are you kidding me!?"

  "Tough luck, dude."

  At one point, (Name) began to get shaky from giggling to herself over Damien being pretty bad, she was faltering, but she hadn't lost her first place spot. She even had her eyes closed!

  "(Name)..." Dmitri started, causing her to take her eyes off the screen and look back at him. He shook his head, "Nevermind. Just finish." She nodded and returned to absolutely destroying Damien in Mario Kart. No later than that, their game was over.

  "That was fun! Good game, Damien!" She stuck out her hand for him to shake, which he, very reluctantly, did.

  "So, was it only your wheel that prevented you from winning?" Liam's infamous smirk peaked once again.

  "Liam, I will not hesitate to beat your ass." 

  "Too bad (Name) beat yours at Mario Kart." Brian stifled a laugh.

  "You're next after Liam." Damien stood up from his seat and kicked the side of it, "I'm over this piece of shit."  

  That was when Scott called out to them, "Yo! I found this thing that tests your strength when you punch it, I haven't tried it yet, thought I'd tell you guys before I broke it!" 

  "Oh HELL yeah! That's more my speed! Show us!" Damien grew a violent grin. 

  Scott gestured for the group to follow him, which they did for about four minutes. He showed them a punching bag, but in front of it was a machine to slide in money, and a small LCD screen directly on it.

  "Does it work?" Scott shrugged,

  "I'm not sure, I just saw it and thought I'd break it immediately."

  "I'll test it, don't worry guys!" (Name) skipped up to it and slid in a dollar, the LCD screen immediately turning on, instructing her to punch, which she did.

  From a speaker, a hopefully-burly man's voice yelled, "LIKE A GIRL!" as it popped up on screen.

  (Name) scrunched up her nose, "It works." She shook her head, "Who wants to go next? Liam?" 

  He shook his head, "I'd rather not waste a dollar on something as trivial as this." 

  "Well, I personally think the strongest should go! Dmitri?" 

  Damien shook his head, "You think HE'S the strongest?" He rolled up the sleeve of his hoodie and began to flex, "Do you even see these?!" 

Scott laughed, "I don't know, bro. My biceps are bigger than your's and his!" He, too, began to flex. 

  "Well, not to brag or anythin', but..." Brian slid one arm out his hoodie as he ALSO began to flex.

  Dmitri clicked his tongue and shook his head, "(Name) knew what she was talking about." He boldly claimed, BEFORE ALSO JOINING ON THE FLEXING.

  Liam scoffed, "A prime example of toxic masculin..." He trailed off as he turned to look at (Name), only to see her staring at the group of flexing boys with stars in her eyes, Giggling, she let out a "Hehe... muscles..." slip out. 

  "Really?" Liam asked aloud, catching (Name)'s attention this time.

  "Yeah!" She took a peek at the flexing boys again before looking back at Liam, "'Muscles are an art! It's as if everyone's like..." She peeked again, "Rock drawers!" 

  "Do you mean.. sculptors?" 

  "Yeah, yeah, those!" She eagerly looked at Liam, "Do you have muscles too? I know Dmitri looks weak, but he's got some serious muscles! And you and Dmitri kinda have the same looking body?" 

  Liam coughed into his hand, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks, "I... suppose I could show you." (Name) clasped her hands eagerly, all the while Liam avoided eye contact as he raised arm and... weakly flexed. 

  Nonetheless, (Name) was still amazed, "Whoa! I didn't expect that power from you!" She pointed at his arm, "Can I?" 

  Pink still very prominent on his cheeks, Liam shook his head and adjusted his glasses, "I'd... rather you not." He continued, "But, perhaps we could walk to school on Monday? Only so I can inform you on why your..." His eyes fell on Dmitri and he squinted, "...friend, is a harmful stereotype for vampires." 

  (Name) probably understood half of that, before she could answer, Liam spoke again, "You can just text me your address on Sunday." 

  Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the punching bag yelling out "DID A CHILD JUST HIT ME?" followed by Damien's yelling. Immediately attracting their attention. 

  Damien was now straight up kicking the machine. 

  "Whoa, Bro, let us have a turn first!" Damien's hands were now covered in flames.

  "Hey Damien, if it matters I thought you were one of the strongest here!" (Name) yelled out, and at her words, he grinned.

  "Damn right I'm the strongest!" Not exactly what she said, but hey, if it helped calm him down, who cares?

  Brian cracked his knuckles as he put in a dollar into the machine and swung with full force.

  "OUCH!" The hopefully-burly man then continued, "NAH JUST KIDDIN'! WHAT? YOU GOT PILLOWS ON YOUR FISTS?!"

  "Damien, I get where you're coming from." Brian said solemnly. 

  "Dmitri? You gonna give it a shot?" (Name) put a finger on her cheek in wonder.

  He sighed, "I might as well." He sighed deeply before inserting a dollar and giving it his best shot.

  "BARELY EVEN FELT THAT ONE!" The hopefully-burly man started laughing. Dmitri rubbed at his temples before stepping aside for Scott to take his best shot. 

  The other's crossed their arms in a bored manner, not really expecting a new outcome, especially when Scott threw his one of his more considerably weaker punches.

  That was when the bag began crying for mercy, "HEY MAN I- I WAS JUST JOKING! TAKE IT EASY ON ME" Then a blaring beeping noise started coming from the bag, "If you are hearing this message, it means you've surpassed our strength limit. Please back away from the bag." 

  Scott blinked, dazed and amazed, before grinning widely, "Cool!" 

  Damien's jaw dropped before he clamped it shut angrily.

  "You..." Brian practically had question marks floating around his head, "You cant be serious."

  "I'm gonna teach that fuckin' thing a lesson!"

  "It's a machine, it can't learn a lesson." Liam stated, as displeased as ever.

  "Hey! How bout I teach YOU a lesson?!"

  Damien did as he said he would and taught it a lesson. He burnt a hole through it, and, out fell a burly man! He was much bigger than Scott and Damien, but Damien didn't care. He kicked the burly man in the balls and cackled when he fell down. Not wanting to stick around any longer, he grabbed onto (Name)'s hand and began to book it, leaving the others to also chase after them.

  "Bye tall musclular man!" 

  "Hey dumbass! Stay focused or you're gonna fall!" 

  "Right!"

  After an undiscerned amount of running, Damien finally stopped to catch his breath. Which was also a good idea for the rest of the group, excluding Scott and Dmitri.

  "Damien.." Liam put his hands on his knees, "Please learn to know how to cut your losses."

  "Gotta agree with Liam on this one, dude." Brian, at this point, had completely removed his jacket. 

  "I didn't really care." 

  "Yeah, me either! Coach says I need to work on cardio anyways!" 

  "I know how to accept defeat! I just wasn't defeated." Damien grinned, sweat slightly dripping down the side of his face. Damien leaned against the nearest game to rest, and (Name) unclasped her hand from his as she chose to just ask Scott to carry her again, which he did. 

  Much like Damien, Brian, Dmitri, and Liam chose to simply lean against the wall. 

  Oz came around the corner and waved at the group before walking over. "Hey guys!"

  Brian squinted, "You seem broker than before."

  He jumped slightly, "What do you know?" 

  Brian shrugged, "Not a lot." 

  Oz shook his head, "Anyways, Vicky and Amira are probably gonna be here any second."

  "How do you know that?" (Name) gasped, "Are you onion-scent?" 

  "O..omniscient, (Name)" Liam corrected.

  Oz chuckled, "I wish, but they were following me and Amira saw some kid and decided to take all his money." 

  "Wait, she takes money from kids?" Oz simply nodded solemnly at her question and her face scrunched up.

  Brian choked on air and beat his chest to gain his breath back, "Amira's gonna be so pissed, good luck."  

  Oz gave him a thumbs up that turned into a peace sign, and as if on cue, Amira and Vicky walked around the corner and approached the group.

  Immediately, (Name) opened her mouth, "Amira you took money from a kid?"

  "What? No! Who said tha-" It was at that moment her eyes landed on Oz, who simply waved at her whilst taking the heat of her glare. She dragged her finger across her neck, her threat instantly making him gulp as he tugged at his collar to loosen it up. 

  Vicky put her hand on Amira's shoulder, "Amira just went with me to the bathroom! I'm not sure what Oz told you but she's got an alibi!" 

  "Wait Oz you lied?" Amira vigorously nodded, but Oz put his hands up as he shook his head, this causing (Name) to pout, "I don't know who to believe!" 

  "Just believe Oz, Amira just looks like the type to steal kids' money." Damien snickered.

  "Takes one to know one."

  "Hey, the conversation's 'bout you, not me." 

  Amira opened her mouth to say something else, when a green portal opened up in the middle of the room.

  "Really?! Now out of all times?!" The color crew had all simultaneously exclaimed. 

  From the portal, a blue skinned, blue haired, almost... princely guy stepped out. His eyes looked around before lighting up at the sight of (Name), he was quick to dash over.

  (Name) drooped her arms lazily over Scott, when the blue dude kneeled and held out a rose for her from the side. She curiously raised a brow before graciously accepting the rose, the action making the color crew gesture for her to cut it out.

  "Hey Scott can you let me down? But don't be surprised if I ask again!" 

  "Sure thing!" Once again, he helped her to slide off his back. 

  "You!" The new blue dude started, "My fair, but dim-witted lady! I've been searching galaxies for you!" At his words, Dmitri began stretching, ready for whatever as long as he didn't pull anything. 

  "Haha what?" (Name) held the rose at her side, just watching this guy go off about whatever he was going off about.

  He stood up and dusted himself off, "You'd be the perfect wife for me! You may not be able to help me in battle, but you can definitely help me in bed!" He exclaimed, before pulling out a stack of papers from a different portal.

  (Name) scratched her cheek, "Like, breakfast in bed?" Damien's head shook in disbelief at her words, how could anyone just be so... naive...? 

  "Alright interdoor- whatever your name is Prince, now would be the time you leave her alone." Amira stated, crossing her arms. 

  He, too, crossed his arms, only more childishly, "What is it with you and not letting me marry highschoolers without their knowing?!" 

  "That was a... proposal?" (Name) felt her cheeks become slightly warm.

  "(Name), this is not what we'd call a 'marriage proposal'" Liam was quick to get her out of her dreamlike state, making sure to use air quotes. 

  "Oh."

  "And we don't let you marry highschoolers solely because they don't know..." Oz explained. Pretty clearly. 

  Blue guy sighed deeply, "I will see you again, dear (Name), but hopefully when they aren't around!" Yet another portal opened and he stepped through it, but not without hearing a "Bye-bye!" from (Name). 

  Damien clicked his tongue, "Sucks, I didn't get to punch him." 

  "We probably would've let you this time." Brian casually stated.

  "Are you KIDDING me?!" 

  "No we seriously would've let you punch him." Vicky stated monotonously.

  "I probably would've also punched him." Dmitri stated bluntly.

  "YOU GUYS SUCK." 

 

  After a few more games (and (Name) somehow demolishing everyone in everything), (Name) checked her phone and frowned, "Aw man, I gotta get home, Dmitri you can stay if you want!" 

  "Oh, uh, wait (Name), before you go can I talk to you for a quick second in private?" Oz scratched the back of his neck nervously. (Name) was quick to agree.

  Once out of sight, Oz pulled out a small, stuffed, (color) (animal) plushie out of his pocket, he nervously scratched his cheek as he handed it to her, "I- uh- sorry it's a bit squished." He stopped making eye contact, "I tried to get you one of the better ones but this one was the only one I could grab." He laughed awkwardly as (Name) grabbed the small plush from his hand. 

  "This is so cute!" She squealed, "Thanks Oz! I'm gonna name him Ozzie, after you!" She kept rambling about how cute it was, a happy blush creeped up onto Oz's face.

  "Glad you like it!" 

  "How could I not?!" Before Oz could respond, she pulled him in for a hug, before quickly pulling away before he could even register what happened.

  "Let's go back to the others now!" Not being able to form another sentence, Oz dumbly nodded and they met up with the group once again.

 

  "Bye guys!" 

  "Oh yeah, (Name) if you ever need someone to beat up that prince dude you know who to hit up." Damien grinned at her.

  "OR if you want a group of actual cool people, text us!" Amira grinned proudly. 

  (Name) nodded and turned to Dmitri, "Are you coming or staying?" 

  "I'm leaving, but I won't be able to walk you home." 

  "Oh, I can actually walk with you!" Scott offered, "I think my cousins are outside anyways!"

  "I thought you had met with them earlier? Why would they want to meet up again?" Liam asked, suspicion being the only expression on his face.

  "I don't know! Which is probably why they want to meet up! Anyways, let's go!" The three walked out as everyone else bid them goodbye.

  Once outside, Dmitri had suddenly vanished, he was just... gone. This left (Name) and Scott alone.

That was when, presumably, Scott's cousins showed up. There was one guy in front of a pack of wolves, with him being the only distinguishable one?  He and Scott had similar body types, only that this dude had patchy beard, in comparison to Scott's fully grown beard and he had light purple-toned skin.

  "Hey guys! What did you guys want to meet up again for?" 

  "WE JUST NEED CONFIRMATION THAT YOU'RE GONNA BE WITH US NEXT FULL MOON!" They shouted, making (Name) wince, sure she was used to yelling, but the fact they were outside and it was pretty much silent made it that much more grating.

  "It just depends on if I have plans or not that night, you know I try to make it if I can!" (Name) noticed his tail had fallen and she frowned at the sight.

  "WE CAN'T HAVE YOU KEEP FLAKING ON US, BRO!" At this point, Scott's tail was right up against his legs, causing a deeper frown on (Name)'s face. 

  She stood straight up and jabbed a finger in their direction, "Hey, don't yell at Scott!" Yeah, they were way taller than she was, but (Name) didn't care, one of her friends was upset! 

  They immediately began singing a different tune, "OH SORRY! IF WE KNEW A CUTE GIRL WAS HERE WE WOULD'VE NEVER BEEN SO LOUD!" So... was there no cute girl?

  Scott planned to speak, but somehow his cousins were able to shut him up with a look, "SO? ARE YOU SCOTTY'S GIRLFRIEND?" They grinned, their smile almost reaching ear-to-ear

  "I- uh- Yes!" Technically, she wasn't lying, she was a girl and Scott's friend.

  "HOW COME HE'S NEVER MENTIONED YOU?" Collectively they turned to look at Scott, "IS IT BECAUSE YOU KNEW SHE'D TAKEN QUICK?" 

  (Name) planned to say something else, when Scott stepped in front of her, a stern expression displayed. "Not cool, guys. You guys are usually cool, but you need to learn how to respect my friends."

  "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE HIS GIRLFRIEND?"

  "Yeah! I'm a girl and his friend!" She stuck her tongue out at them from behind Scott. 

  "SO WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS YOU'RE SINGLE?" He laughed. 

  "Scott I don't like your cousins, can we go?" Scott simply nodded as he turned around and the two continued walking.

  "DON'T FORGET TO SHOW UP FOR THE NEXT FULL MOON!" Was heard behind them, but they paid it no mind.

 

  (Name) noticed Scott was still down, and she got an idea.

  "Hey, Scott, d'ya want one of my arms again?" At her question, his tail was slowly rising.

  "Are you sure? Didn't it take you a while to regenerate last time?" She immediately waved him off,

  "It's fine! It always grows back!"

  "Then would I?!" (Name) grinned as she used her other arm to get a grip on her, and in one single movement she tore off her arm. Grinning, she handed it to him.

  "Feel free to not eat it asap!" Scott graciously accept the arm and only took small nibbles as they continued walking to (Name)'s place.

 

  "We're here!" She exclaimed, by this point in time, the only thing that hadn't regenerated was her hand, but that'd be an easy explanation. 

  "If you ever need someone to walk to school with, you can always ask me!" He grinned and pointed at himself with a thumb. 

  "I'll think about it! Thanks Scott!" 

  They each bid their goodbyes and when (Name) entered her home, she was met with a lecture from her father, luckily being stopped by her mother. 

  She had a maid lead her to her room and putting her phone to charge, she noticed a text from Brian,

  [[hey we're almost home, wanna do a vid call]]

  [yes! try to not fall asleep on me >:3]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   But who was she going to walk to school with on Monday?
> 
> A: Liam
> 
> B: Damien
> 
> C: Color Crew
> 
> D: Scott


End file.
